Heart Of A Lion
by CassidysPersona
Summary: Regulus's loyalties had always got him in trouble, but after a talk with Narcissa is he about to change his loyalties forever?


**A/N: So I believe when Regulus entered 1st year, Narcissa was in her seventh year, this story came to me and I just wanted to write it. And yes I know Lucius is one year older than Narcissa but for the purpose of this lets just pretend he was born after September 1954 please!  
**

Regulus Black had been Sirius's shadow for a while, up until two years ago when he had been given the duty of carrying on the Black name in Slytherin. He had just started at Hogwarts and had made no friends yet; how he would give to have his brother by his side right now, he had been his friend up until Sirius turned eleven and then he made friends with James Potter, then tarnished the family name by being sorted into Gryffindor. So it was now down to Regulus to continue being the golden boy.

He looked over to find Sirius and James laughing, clearly they had been in detention no doubt it had been another prank. Behind them was Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.

"So Black, how many detentions it that now?" Regulus heard Lucius Malfoy call to Sirius.

"Far more than the amount of times you've fucked Narcissa," Sirius replied, though he struggled to get the image of Narcissa and Lucius in bed out of his head, "Bet your mother's so proud, sex before marriage."

"Sirius, incest might be acceptable in your family but I'm worried that your reply was about Malfoy fucking your cousin," James butted in laughing slightly.

"Don't go there," Sirius answered back to his best friend, he couldn't figure out what he found more disturbing about his family; the fact they choose to marry family members or the fact they reproduce as well.

"I bet your mother is so proud. You're going the same as your cousin did," he taunted and Sirius tried to ignore the arrogant bastard, "My father says that your family will crumble. The Black family is falling apart one by one, luckily Narcissa and I are strong. Luckily your brother has sense, he'll make them proud," Lucius had a smirk on his face, how Sirius would love to take that look off Malfoy's arrogant face.

"My brother is just as stupid as the rest of them," Sirius argued back which caused Malfoy to laugh, "Something funny?" Sirius asked.

"Careful Black, you don't want to make enemies, how would Bellatrix feel if I was to-" Lucius had no time to finish that sentence as Sirius had stunned him, Lucius embarassed quickly pulled out his wand ready to get back at the kid who was five years younger than him.

"Lucius stop!" Regulus yelled. He felt for some reason a feeling that once Sirius got started their duel would go on for days, "Just leave him alone."

"Aww isn't that sweet, your baby brother's here to protect you," Lucius taunted and Sirius directed his eyes to Regulus, "What side are you on Regulus?" Lucius asked as he stood up and brushed off his robes.

Regulus suddenly felt tiny, Lucius towered over him causing the young boy to feel much like he did at home when he tried to stop his father and Sirius fighting, "Your-yours," he stammered.

"Then why are you standing for your blood-traitor brother?" Lucius asked.

"Because...he's my brother," Regulus replied sounding rather childish, "And-"

"Oh so when Andromeda left did Bellatrix or Narcissa jump in and say, "she's my sister?" No they didn't. They didn't want anything to do with the blood traitor," Lucius sounded just like his father, terrifying, "Or shall I tell your cousin's that their dear Reggie is wanting to betray them to?" he threatened.

Regulus knew only what he had learned to do over the years of his childhood, run, run from the man who is twice his size and more powerful. Hide away until all had calmed down and Sirius was in his room. Regulus ran, ran as fast as he could into Hogwarts and down to the Slytherin common room, he was running so fast and not looking where he was going until he bumped into a seventh year.

"Reg?" Narcissa asked confused, hearing his name pet name Regulus looked up to find his cousin, "What are you rushing around for?" she asked. It was only when she saw the look in her little cousin's eyes that her instincts told her something was not right, "Reg are you OK?"

"Cissy...I have to go...I'm sorry for bumping into you," he tried to run but Narcissa grabbed him by the arm.

"Reggie what's wrong?" Narcissa asked sounding kinder clearly trying to cox him out of his current state of mind, "You can tell me."

Regulus swallowed a lump building in his throat and composed himself, "I tried to protect Sirius...Cissy don't hate me! I didn't mean to, I won't do it again," he felt his heart rate growing faster, it was banging against his chest. Narcissa knelt down to her cousin's level, she knew one day he would tower her considering the male Blacks grew over six foot. Then pulled him into a hug, she had done this for years. Regulus he had always been loyal, a heart of a lion, and sometimes his loyalties got him into trouble.

"I don't hate you Reggie," she said softly and pulled away from her cousin, "What I don't get is why, why were you standing up for Sirius?"

"Malfoy was being mean to him," he couldn't help his childishness voice, he had still a lot to learn about being a pure-blood, "I don't like people being mean to him. Mother and Father are the worst for it."

"What was Lucius saying?" she asked concerned, had her future husband to be been bullying her little cousin too? She could care less about Sirius, in-fact Lucius bullying him would maybe take him down a peg but you don't mess with Regulus, no one messes with Reggie.

"Saying how our family is crumbling, how Sirius is going the same way as Drom-as..." he didn't want to say her name he knew it upset Narcissa, it mad Bella angry but he knew it upset Narcissa.

"What was he saying about Andromeda?" she asked feeling her throat develop a lump as she said the name.

"How Sirius was following her footsteps...and because I was sticking up for Sirius, he said he would tell yourself and Bella that I'm betraying you...I'm not I just didn't think," he thought back tears as it was weak to cry. He looked at Narcissa who herself looked to be fighting back the tears, "I'm sorry I've let you down."

"Reggie listen," she ran her thumb down Regulus's face letting him know she wasn't mad, "He's your brother and no matter how hard we try, blood is blood, he will always be your brother. Just like An...Andromeda will always be my sister I just can't allow her to be. She hurt us by betraying us. You are a brave lion who sometimes gets his loyalties wrong, you weren't wrong to look out for your brother Reg, but he is on the other side and you have to get used to that. However Lucius was wrong to threaten you like that, I will make sure he knows that but you have to understand that Sirius is not on our side anymore."

"You won't tell Bella will you?" he knew how angry she could get, definitely a loose cannon.

Narcissa smiled at Regulus before answering, "No I won't tell Bella...I don't think she needs to know. Are you OK now?" she asked.

Regulus nodded though he was still deep down scared, "Why is our family falling apart?" he asked sadly.

"I don't know Reg, but we have to stick together we're apart of the Black family and when it comes down to it, we stick together," she held her hand out for him to take once she did, she squeezed it tight, "And leave Lucius to me."

"Cissy," Regulus whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can I sit with you at dinner?" He asked his eyes looked desperate.

"Of course...now excuse me I have a Malfoy to hurt," she left the room leaving Regulus to think. Was he finally ready to let his big brother go?

 **A/N: Aghh nervous to post this, I can see Narcissa and Regulus being quite close, one they're both the younger siblings and two being the oldest Black there in Hogwarts at the time she probably felt a need to look out for him, considering he now lacked a brother. Sorry if this bad.**


End file.
